


Dinner With Friends

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dinner prep, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, baby mention, finnrose mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Ben are preparing for dinner with Rey's new friend and her husband. Rey just needs a bit of reassurance.





	Dinner With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



“Rey, they’re going to love it.” Ben gives his wife a reassuring smile across the kitchen, where she’s intent on juggling three different pots and keeping her eye on the oven as well. “It smells amazing.”

She pushes a wooden spoon through the contents of one of the pots, and Ben can tell her hand is shaking. “I’m so nervous, Ben. I really like Rose, she’s the _only_ person at work I get along with to any extent and I want to impress her. And her husband, he’s on TV? We’re going to have a famous person in our _home_?” She sets down the spoon and places her hands over her face. “Why did I ever think this was a good idea?”

Ben steps over to her and pulls her to his chest, stroking his hand through her long chestnut hair. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so lovely. Rose adores you, I could tell when I met her, you could feed her burgers and fries and she’d just be happy to be with you. And Finn is the weather man on the local station, I’d hardly call that _famous_. Besides, Poe says he’s good and down to earth and I believe him. Do you think Rose would marry some weird stuck-up person?”

Rey laughs. “She… she might marry someone a bit weird, but not stuck up, no. I just want to make a good impression.”

Ben kisses her forehead and takes a step back. “You will make a great impression, believe me. After all, I was a huge stuck-up jerk when we met and you managed to convert me, right?”

In reply Rey gives him a kiss, and turns back to the stove. “Now, that’s true enough. If I can handle Ben Solo I can handle anyone. Right?”

“That’s the spirit, sweetheart! And that really does smell wonderful. Anyway, I’m going to make sure Hannah is getting settled before they arrive. What do you think the chances are that she’ll sleep through all of dinner?”

Rey laughs a bit too hard. “Not likely, but I expect Rose and Finn will be just as happy if she wakes up.” She lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Rose tells me they are hoping to have a baby soon too. Shhhhh, don’t tell.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ben says, and he draws a finger across his lips as though closing a zipper. He steps out of the kitchen to check on (and steal a kiss from) their baby daughter. Rey has been looking forward to this evening all week, and Ben is just as excited as she is that it’s finally here. He wants to see his wife happy, and having a close friend would definitely do that. It might be good for him to have another friend, too. As he caresses his daughter’s warm, peach-like crown with his cheek, he has a very good feeling about where this evening might lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear flypaper_brain,
> 
> Here is a treat for you, just a little bit of domestic fluff! Happy new year!
> 
> Much love,  
> ANONYMOUS (at least until January 6th 2019)
> 
> Prompt was: DOMESTIC REYLO


End file.
